Jogo da Putaria Vongola
by LigadaRipagem
Summary: fic ripada. Reborn obriga os garotos de KHR a brincarem de Consequência, ou seja   putaria gay. Acompanhe essa fic linda  n  com Super Flan e Chemical Girl, de preferência com um balde do lado -q


**Nome: **Jogo de Consequência Vongola

**Autora: **nandinha12gata

**Link:** ./historia/102663/Jogo_De_Consequencia_Vongola.

**Sinopse:** Sinopse: A 10ª geração Vongola esta jogando um jogo apenas de conseqüências, onde pode rolar de tudo. Atos mais simples aos mais impuros e macabros. **[Super Flan: fala logo que vai rolar sexo e pronto!]**  
( Casais: 8018, 2759, 1859, 8059, 1827, 8027, 6927, 6959, 6980,6918, Ryohei x todos, Mirai Lambo x Todos) _**(Chemical Girl: Todos x Todos, claro. )**_** [Super Flan: sente que o Lambo e o Ryohei são os únicos excluídos que não tem um numero –q] [Super Flan 2: e porra, LAMBO É UMA CRIANÇA! DD:] [Super Flan 3: tenho MEDO de pensar em Gokudera e Hibari se atracando (no sentido sexual da coisa, q). Alias, isso é impossível, ambas são passivas –qqq]**

**Classificação:** +18 _**(Chemical Girl: Olha, a LdR ripando fics +18, hm, atoron o perigon )**_  
**Categorias:** Katekyo Hitman REBORN!  
**Gêneros:** Comédia, Lemon, Lime, Universo Alternativo, Yaoi  
**Avisos:** Álcool, Homossexualidade, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo, Tortura, **[Super Flan: 'SSASENHORA, isso é um jogo de consequência bobinho ou um jogo do Jigsaw? O_O]**Violência

**:**

A parte da caneta **[Super Flan: bando de pobre, não tinha uma coisa melhor pra usar não?] **com tampa é o desafia dor _**(Chemical Girl: Dor, eu desafio seu Zubat contra meu Pikachu Level 1245875698, ok, não.)**_

A parte sem a tampa é o desafiado.

Você terá que cumprir aquilo que o outro mandar, sem reclamar. _**(Chemical Girl: "Suicídio" está incluído?)**_** [Super Flan: escatologia também? Imagina uma versão 6918 de 2girls1cup que diliça!]**

Caso contrario, você dará o ponto para seu desafiador.

Você não tem uma desafio passe para seu amigo do lado direito.

O desafio não pode ter exposição publica **[Super Flan: acho que isso inclui qualquer coisa envolvendo nudez ou sexo, né autora... #LEMONFAIL]**

Ex: Tsuna terá que ficar de cabeça pra baixo na frente de sua casa. _**(Chemical Girl: Isso não é um desafio, é um absurdo, Tsuna não tem equilíbrio pra isso.)**_** [Super Flan: tanto desafio pra fazer e desperdiça com isso? 'ssefoder!]**

Só poderá ser dentro do local do jogo e este estará fechado apenas paras os jogadores.

E quem tiver passado por todos os desafios propostos ou que tiver o maior numero de desafios completos ganha._**(Chemical Girl: Yeah, congratulações ai, ein.)**_** [Super Flan: ganha o que? Pregas a menos, só se for]**

**2. Reunião e as 2ª regras**

Certo dia na frente da casa do 10º _**(Chemical Girl: Gokudera narrando a historia.)**_** [Super Flan: quando chegar o Yamamoto ele vai ficar dividido entre xingar ele ou pensar no quanto ele é gostoso, -q]**

**[Super Flan: porque picas tem espaços tão grandes entre um paragrafo e outro? Tá representando o grande vazio que é o cérebro da autora?]**

- Jyuudaime! – gritou Gokudera acompanhado por Yamamoto. _**(Chemical Girl: Ah, não, não é o Gokudera ._.)**_** [Super Flan: 8059 logo no começo, curti!]**

Então do nada uma neblina densa pairou no local. _**(Chemical Girl: GENTEN, É ENCHENTE, SÓ PODE SER, FOGE!)**_** [Super Flan: nada, é diliça do Mukuro!]**

- Tsunayoshi, como vai? – aquela voz soou roca e pesada. _**(Chemical Girl: Ela sem duvida precisa de uma dieta.)**_** [Super Flan: lol, Ch!]**

- Mukuro? **[Super Flan: NUM FALEI! E olha que eu nem li antes!] **– o menino de cabelos chocolate ficou surpreso com as aparições. _**(Chemical Girl: Porque ficar surpreso com pessoas que vivem dentro da sua casa é normal na vida do não-faz-nada Tsuna.)**_**[Super Flan: esqueceu o KUFUFUFUFUFU dele lá em cima, num podji!]**

- Eu ira lhe bater até a morte se me chamou para ver ele. – disse Hibari olhando-o. _**(Chemical Girl: Posso até imaginar " Tsuna: Vou chamar o hibari aqui em casa só pra ele ver o Mukuro". Ok, não. OKSKOPAS, Não é morder até a morte?)**_** [Super Flan: morder até a morte é mais semçoal.]**

- Eu... Eu... –Tsuna com **[Super Flan: ACESSE JÁ!] **conseguia falar absolutamente nada. _**(Chemical Girl: Cacete, é chefe da máfia e não tem dinheiro nem pra pagar Fono? Tsc, Tsc, você envergonha Don Corleone, Tsuna.)**_

- Haha, Babakudera!_** (Chemical Girl: LEMBREI DE GAGADERA, ADORO! **__**Jogue "gagadera" no Deviantart e seja feliz**__**)**_ **[Super Flan tem pesadelos até hoje com aquela imagem dos infernos.] **Eu vou mostrar que manda. – disse Lambo indo para cima do albino, mas este o socou antes.

- Tolere... – o tal gemeu de dor. _**(Chemical Girl: Tal, eohehoe, euri.)**_**[Super Flan: sente o desprezo pelo pobre Lambo, SENTE.]**

- Bom pelo jeito todos receberam o aviso. O que quer nos mostrar, Tsuna? – disse o maníaco por beisebol. **[Super Flan: "minha caneta nova!", que será usada posteriormente na brincadeira e como consolo -q]**

- "O reborn **[Super Flan: letra MAIUSSSSSSCULA!] **chamou todo mundo. O que será que ele esta planejando?" - pensou Tsuna._** (Chemical Girl: O de sempre, tentar conquistar o mundo.)**_ – Vamos entrar. – convido os outros de maneira educada e os encaminhou para o quarto. _**(Chemical Girl: KDKD a concordância genten, DD:)**_** [Super Flan: vishi, vai caber todo esse povão naquele quartinho?]**

Chegando lá todos se sentaram e ouviram um tremendo estrondo. _**(Chemical Girl: EU DISSE QUE ERA ENCHENTE! –n)**_

- ESTOU ATRASADO AO EXTTREMO. _**(Chemical Girl: TODOS NÓS JÁ SABEMOS AO EXTREMO!)**_** [Super Flan: tão extremo que tem um "t" a mais!]**

- O cabelo de grama? – todos desceram menos Hibari e Mukuro, para ver o que era. _**(Chemical Girl: Era meio óbvio né, mais anyway...)**_** [Super Flan: largar o Mukuro sozinho com o Hibari num quarto não é uma boa ideia. Das duas uma, ou eles se matam, ou eles se comem.]**

- Seu amigo é bem animado. – comentou a mão do 10º _**(Chemical Girl: Tsuna problemático, conversa com a própria mão, ASOKPASOPKASKOP –n)**_** [Super Flan: ele usa as luvinhas de fantoche KOPSKAOSPO']**

- Err... Venha vamos. – disse Tsuna empurrando o Sasawaga. **[Super Flan: PÉEEE, WRONG! É SasaGAWA, e não o contrário.]**_**(Chemical Girl: Não use a mão de conversar pra isso Tsuna.)**_

Voltando para o quarto encontrou Hibari e Mukuro em cima de sua cama em beijos. _**(Chemical Girl: Claro, festjenha na cama do Tsuna, se eu fosse ele não dormia mais lá...ou não. RS.)**_** [Super Flan: imagina que lindo se um deles tem ejaculação precoce e deu uma pintadinha básica nos lençóis do garoto.]**

- AMOR AO EXTREMOOOO! _**(Chemical Girl: OPKASKOPSAAS, VERGONHA ALHEIA AO EXTREMO!)**_** [Super Flan: Ryohei apoia o homossexualismo, que lindo!]**

- CALADO CABEÇA DE GRAMA! _**(Chemical Girl: Gokudera queria continuar vendo...)**_** [Super Flan: ****Gagadera**** Gokudera vouyer!]**

- Os dois parem de gritar.

- Barulhentos. – o Kyoya pegando suas tufas. _**(Chemical Girl: Essa frase ficou estranhamente engraçada.)**_** [Super Flan: CUIDADO! ELE TEM PANTUFAS E NÃO TEM MEDO DE USÁ-LAS!]**

- Jyuudaime, essas regras são de que? – disse Hayato lendo um papel que estava no chão._**(Chemical Girl: Tsuna: "AH NÃO, MINHA TABELINHA" –n)**_** [Super Flan: poha Gokudera, larga mão de ser curioso, e se fosse uma página do Diário Secreto dele?]**

- Deve ser um jogo. – disse Yamamoto encostando a cabeça no ombro do outro. _**(Chemical Girl: Claro que o Gokudera nem vai ligar, que.)**_** [Super Flan: claro que não, porque o Gokudera super assumiu o namoro (?) dele com o Yamamoto pra seus amigos e familiares e agora eles são um casal feliz e... –n]**

Hibari então pegou o papel da mão do albino e leu em voz alta para os outros. _**(Chemical Girl: Essa menina só se refere ao Gokudera como albino, me lembra o chocolate delicinha da Nestlé)**_** [Super Flan: LEMBRA QUEM, CH? KSOAKSOPKAOSP']**

- Bela voz... – uma voz adulta e calma pairou pelo local _**(Chemical Girl: THE PHANTON OF OPERA IS THEEEERE, INSIDE YOUR MIIIND! ) **_ e quando viram lá estava o lambo... Só que o adulto. _**(Chemical Girl: O guri atira em si mesmo e ninguém percebe?)**_** [Super Flan: esses ai nunca vão poder ter filhos!]**

- Qua-Quando? – Tsuna se questionava quando o Lambo havia entrando na Jyuunen Bazooka._**(Chemical Girl: Opa!, ela só vê o anime..hm... GOKUDERA NÃO FUMA NESSA MERDA? *chora*)**_

- Faz 5 minutos. – disse ele sorrindo. – Mas a Jyuunen deve estar quebrada de novo. _**(Chemical Girl: Faz cinco minutos que um macho de 18687418771 metros trocou de lugar com um pivete fedido e ninguém percebe?)**_** [Super Flan: KSOPAKOSP' FAKE! 'té parece que eles não teriam percebido aquela explosão da Bazooka, seguido daquela fumaceira toda e depois do Lambo diliça de camisa aberta surgindo do nada!]**

A porta do nada se fechou, todos ficaram estranhando, então Tsuna tentou abrir a porta e não consegui, rodou a chave de um lado pro outro. _**(Chemical Girl: "Jigsaw: eu quero jogar um jogo com vocês...".)**_

De repente a janela também se fecha, as cutinas **[Super Flan: CUTINAS, SKAOPKSOP' ATÉ A CORTINA TEM CU NESSA PORRA, VAI ROLAR SEXO COM A CUTINA!]** junto a tal. _**(Chemical Girl: Cutinas, é, hm. Casa do Tsuna é toda moderna, -q)**_

- Jyuudaime, outro papel. – disse Gokudera pegando este e lendo: **[Super Flan: tô sacando a parada, o Gokudera que planejou tudo, sente que ele acha esses papeis do nada!]**

"_Vocês estão presos, só saíram daí após vinte rodadas._

_E o perdedor saira da marfia._** [Super Flan traduz: "E o perdedor irá pro Programa da Márcia!" /a Marcia nem apresenta mais Casos de Familia, mas ele será eternamente lembrado por mim como o programa dela –q.]**

_O Primeiro será o Braço direito do Décimo." __**(Chemical Girl: A ultima frase só foi escrita por causa do Gokudera.)**_

- Bom... Agora só nos resta jogar. – disse Mukuro. _**(Chemical Girl: Craro. .-.)**_** [Super Flan: Ah tá que o Mukuro ia ficar jogando Consequência quando ele poderia tentar possuir o corpo do Tsuna de uma vez por todas! Pera, entendi sua estratégia Mukuro... -q]**


End file.
